Did You Say It?
by serena-nate13
Summary: I'm not quite sure how to describe this. It's basically how Teddy reacts to Henry that night she gets back from work, I guess you can say? Just read - Let me know what you think!


Sorry guys for not updating the final chapter to my Serenate story! But, when I saw this episode of Grey's I just had to write something about it...

It's my first Grey's Anatomy post so please be gentle. So therefore, having said that - I obviously do not own anything!

* * *

><p>She didn't ask for this. For money. To be at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. For a husband. Hell! She didn't even ask for a fifth year like Cristina Yang. But, still she got all of that - and most of it was great...until tonight.<p>

She had been to hell and back. She didn't wish what she saw in Afghanistan to anyone, not even her worst enemy. And she thought she was done with all of the bad things in her life.

When she got to SGMWH she was so excited to see Hunt, an old friend, again. He was her everything back in Afghanistan, but he had met someone else here in SMWGH...Cristina. At first she thought she didn't deserve him - but in time Teddy saw she did. They were perfect. And once again she was left behind, with her heart broken into a million and one pieces. But it made her stronger - and eventually, she got over it.

She became friends with most of the staff and doctors and it was as if she belonged there. They were like a big family. And then of course there was Mark - McSteamy - and his sexual ways. She had to admit there was something hot there but it wasn't worth her time. She didn't care about that. She wanted someone like Hunt; some that was understanding, loving and funny.

Then came along Andrew & Henry Burton; complete opposites too. Andrew was a wealthy man. He traveled all around the world, drove fancy cars and ate meals that were priced well over what her down payment on her condo was - which wasn't all that cheap. And then there was Henry. Henry on the other hand was less than a wealthy man - he didn't even have insurance. Burton had a chronic illness and he could no longer afford the treatments. In other words, the poor man was dying and no one did anything because they didn't want to work pro-bono.

Teddy - the sucker she is - offered to marry Mr. Burton so that he could stay in SGMWH in order to the get the medical attention he needed. But when the new love of her life, Andrew, asked her to go to Europe with her, she began to think twice about sticking to her proposition to Henry.

Sure she was already married - but it's not like it was for love. She did it because she felt some connection to Henry; she couldn't let him die. He was her friend. Whenever she'd go home, she'd tell Henry about her day, her dates with Mr. Perfect and anything she couldn't tell anyone else. And that was when it hit her - she loved this guy: Henry Burton. Maybe not like Derek loves Meredith but enough to hold his hand and stand by him.

She didn't love Andrew, but she didn't hate him. It was just an easy relationship, plus she loved the presents. She stayed in Seattle and her friendship with a person that's sentenced to die wasn't easy - but she liked it. And as it turned out he did too.

Soon enough they were in a steady relationship, making it a very legit marriage. She only saw him at night when she got home or when he was at the hospital getting check-ups, but that didn't change anything for them.

Things for Teddy were finally looking up. She had found the man of her life and he was currently healthy. He even became pals with Hunt – her old crush. Henry truly loved her and did not want to leave her side ever; she inspired so much in him.

"_I want to go to med school…"_

"_Are you crazy? Do you know how long it will take for you to even be a surgeon? There are a set amount of years for an intern, a resident, and prior to that school. School alone will be many years. Henry…"_

"_Teddy, there are many different specialties…I don't necessarily have to be a surgeon!"_

That was their last conversation. He had gone back home and she was working - like always. When she got home she was what happened to her husband.

"_Henry? What happened?"_

She didn't even wait for him to **try** to respond.

"_Everything will okay. I promise you hon that everything will be perfect."_

She had called the paramedics and they had taken him into the OR in less than five minutes. Since she was his wife, Weber thought it'd be better if they let someone else operate on him.

So there she was sitting, thinking that her husband was in an OR somewhere in the hospital cut open.

"_Everything will be okay…"_ she thought to herself. She had made him a promise and although she knew there was so much she could do to keep it, she would never forgive herself if he died.

Her life had been perfect. She had worked so hard towards everything and gave her whole heart to Henry. She tried to be everything a good wife should be, but she forgot to say one last thing…

Did you say it? 'I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life.' Did you say it?

She forgot to tell him she loved him…although he knew that she did, she forgot. He had gone into surgery and the last thing she said was, "_Everything will be okay…I promise."_ That could have been the last time she saw him…

Make a plan. Set a goal. Work toward it, but every now and then, look around.

She was alone for at least ten hours, in the waiting room. She looked around and saw men, children and women crying for their ill ones or trying to sooth their family. It was at times like these that she felt lucky; at least she knew what was going on with Henry, she understood what every disease meant and she knew the risks that went along with his illnesses.

At the corner of her eye she saw Hunt walking towards her. Hunt told her to get some sleep and he let her know that he had survived surgery but that Henry needed to stay in the hospital.

Although she did go get some sleep, she said in the hospital, sleeping in one of the nurses' room and she did so after she saw Henry.

"_I love you Henry – so so much. More than you'll ever know. And I'm sorry. You can do anything you want, and I'll always support you."_ She knew that he was knocked out, but he could still hear her.

She stayed with him for twenty minutes and then a nurse came in to tell her that Hunt sent her to remind Teddy to get some sleep.

He hadn't made it past that night. Teddy was devastated. It has been ten years since that night. Today was the infamous day in which he had died. She had taken time away from her job to go to the graveyard and set some flowers down.

Although she was upset, she knew that the surgeons had done everything they could. It was just his time. He didn't pull through. He had had at least fifty surgeries; his body couldn't handle it anymore. And despite her sadness she was thankful for the memories she had with him. She would always love him, and even if she did marry again – she'd never forget the man that changed her life.

"Drink it in 'cause this is it. It might all be gone tomorrow."

* * *

><p>I did try to make it a happy ending where Henry lived, but I couldn't. I'm sorry :(<p>

I apologize for any grammatical errors there might have been...anyway, did you notice the Meredith quote incorporated into the story? (: aha

Please let me know what you think! (:


End file.
